The paper planerevised
by nAims
Summary: everything was at lost after he left but every year a letter appears on her desk. she knows its from him... why won't he just come back?rninspired by the filipino song "wag na wag mong sasabihin".


**The Paper Plane **wag na wag mong sasabihin(one-shot)

**Disclaimer**: The song "wag na wag mong sasabihin" is by Kitchie Nadal

the characters on the other hand belongs to JK Rowling

**A/N: **the song translation is the one that's italicised and enclosed in a parenthesis... gets?

dedicated to teegee n friends... Squeaky rocks!

* * *

**May gusto ka bang sabihin**

**Ba't di mapakali**

**Ni hindi makatingin**

(Do you have anything to say

Why are you acting strangely

You can't even look at me)

**Sana'y wag mo na tong palipasin**

**At subukang lutasin **

**Sa mga sinabi mo na**

_(wish that you won't delay this thing_

_and try to solve it_

_at the words.)_

**Ibang nararapat sa akin**

**Na tunay kong mamahalin**

_(I deserve some other person,_

_someone I will truly love.)_

**Oh.. wag na wag mong sasabihin**

**Na hindi mo nadama itong**

**Pag-ibig kong handang **

**Ibigay kahit pa kalayaan mo **

_(oh.. don't ever tell me_

_that you didn't feel this_

_love that I'm even willing _

_to give you your freedom.) _

**Ano man ang naakala**

**Na ako'y isang bituin**

**Na walang sasambahin**

_(what made you think_

_that I'm a star_

_that i'm above everything)_

**'Di ko man ito ipakita**

**Abot langit ang daing**

**Sa mga sinabi mo na**

_(Even if I don't let it show_

_my cries have already reached the heavens_

_at the words)_

**Ibang nararapat sa akin**

**Na tunay kong mamahalin**

_(I deserve some other person,_

_someone I will truly love.)_

**Oh.. wag na wag mong sasabihin**

**Na hindi mo nadama itong**

**Pag-ibig kong handang **

**Ibigay kahit pa kalayaan mo **

_(oh.. don't ever tell me_

_that you didn't feel this_

_love that I'm even willing _

_to give you your freedom.) _

**At sa gabi sinong duduyan sayo**

**At sa umaga ang hangin ang hahaplos sayo**

_(who will hold you at night_

_when morning comes, the wind will be the one who will touch you.)_

_

* * *

_

The gentle gale was playing softly with her hair. She tilted her head backand watched as the paper plane she had folded touch the clear blue sky. She then followed its graceful descent with her eyes. The paperlanded on water under the bridge lightly, barely causing a ripple.

Her face was void of any expression,but inside she was burning in a hell of pain.

* * *

Tears were already staining her cheeks. Her entire body shook as she held her hands tightly by her side, balling them into fists. She kept her eyes on his face.

He, however, was unable to meet her gaze, shifting his weight from one foot to another.

He struggled to keep his own tears at bay. He kept stammering in front of her. She knew he was trying to make things sound better for her. But she couldn't hear anything else after he had spoken those first few words.

"You deserve someone better than me."

Those words kept playing over and over again in her mind. They were the only ones who kept her company that night, for hehad gone away hurriedly after she collapsed to the floor.

Her knees couldn't bear her weight anymore, especially her pain and grief.

* * *

She never had quite understood why he had left or where he had gone to. She lost track of him the next day, she couldn't find him anywhere. But at least somehow she knew he was still alive somewhere.

She was stil standing on the bridge, the noise of the passing muggles behind her was deafening, but she took notice of it. She was in her own world. It was at this place where her memories with him are built.

She looked at the single gold band on her finger. Carefully, she slid it off her finger. The gold glittered madly as the glaring sun from above hit it.

_D.Malfoy and H.Granger_

She bit her bottom lip as she read the inscription.

Everything felt so helpless, after he left.

Her silent cries and pleas have already filled the heavens. But God didn't seem to heed it.

She was about to give up on him, but during their anniversary, the first one after he had left, she found a letter on her desk, neatly folded and no owl was in sight. Her hands shook as she opened it.

_Sorry, but I'll always love you. You deserve someone better._

There was no sign, but she knew it was from him. She was angry at herself for finding happiness in that simple note. But one came every year during their anniversary and it was enough for her to be happy throughout the whole year. Somehow she knew he was alive.

The letter kept her sane and she lived for it.

And every year just a day before their anniversary, she goes to this bridge. She takes out his letter. After reading it over and over again until hervision blurs with tears, sheblindly folds it into a paper plane. She doesn't know why she's doing this every year.

Maybe deep inside she was getting tired.

or maybe she just wanted to move on.

Or maybe, it's simply because a new one was coming tomorrow.

She watches as it touch the clear blue sky and lets her gaze follow it, as it starts its graceful descent. The paper always touches the water under the bridge lightly barely causing a ripple.

years later...

The door creaked open. A figure of a woman on a large king size bed could be seen sleeping soundly. The chair moves away from the table and the lamp light switches on. A ghostly figure of a young man with distinct whiteblond hair could be seen sitting on the chair. The faint light coming from the lamp, glancing off its transparent figure.

A quill starts to write on a fresh peice of parchment as the entity floats towards the bed. His hands go through her white hair, as he gazes lovingly at his wife.

The light switches off. The quill drops. The letter is once again left on her desk. And he vanishes without a trace once again.

A/N:

by request of Teegee Lim Go...

this is sadly another case of l.s.s.

yes, draco's dead, feel free to decide and guess what was the cause.

oh and I AM NOT A FAN OF LOVER'S IN PARIS... kapuso forever!

sori sa mga tong maoofend ko pero medyo galit kasi ako sa dos...

and The word "Haller" pisses the fucking hell outta me.. intyendes?

Joke! friends?


End file.
